Adeus
by Felipe Asakura
Summary: Há coisas no mundo que não podem ser mudadas, não importa o quanto se tente. Oneshot, Yoh centered, Angst.


"**Adeus."**

**Notas do autor: **Me deu vontade de escrever essa fanfic depois de terminar de assistir Ouran... Bom. Não vou dar nenhum spoiler aqui, mas apenas me deu vontade de escrever isso. ^^" O capítulo novo de "Meu Sol" já está sendo feito, não se preocupem, não vou abandonar a fic pela metade. XD

**Avisos:** Oneshot, Angst, Yoh centered.

Shaman King e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim ao Takei-sensei!

**xxxxxxxxx****XXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**

Olho para o céu. Esta noite, as estrelas estão tão bonitas... É uma pena que eu não consiga mais apenas ficar observando a natureza, tranquilamente, como fazia antigamente. Talvez eu continue assim mesmo após todo esse tempo porque quero... Talvez eu devesse apenas seguir em frente, e continuar minha vida... Mas tanto faz. A verdade é que não consigo viver sem ela.

Todos, pouco a pouco foram se afastando de mim, à medida que percebiam que eu não era mais o mesmo de antes, e que eu não queria mais a amizade e o apoio de ninguém. Simplesmente, não tenho motivos para continuar sendo otimista ou querer melhorar a forma que estou, sem ela.

Parecia estar tudo indo tão bem... O que fez com que ela me deixasse? Talvez eu tenha feito algo que não deveria... Provavelmente, ela se cansou do jeito que eu sou... Ou melhor, do jeito que eu era. Minha forma de agir provavelmente chateava ela... Eu deveria ter percebido antes de ser tarde.

"_Me desculpe... Não posso mais continuar com alguém que não amo de verdade... Obrigado por tudo, mas agora eu devo ir."_

Sinto lágrimas em meus olhos, ao me lembrar disso. Eu apenas gostaria de ter continuado a olhar as estrelas e me esquecido disso um pouco. Mas no final, eu não me importo mais em chorar. Dizem que é a melhor forma de limpar a alma das tristezas, não? Sei que minha tristeza continua, mas quem sabe ela um dia sumirá, com todas as lágrimas?

No fim, acho que essa é uma das coisas que não importa o quanto tentarmos, jamais conseguiremos mudar... Não importa o quanto lutar por isso... O quanto insistir... Ela foi embora, e eu não pude fazer nada para impedir.

"_O que fez você pensar nisso tão de repente?" Eu pergunto sem saber como reagir._

_Ela apenas fica em silêncio, olhando para baixo, até que consegue palavras._

"_Não há nada que você possa fazer quanto a isso... Apenas siga em frente, e seja feliz, por favor."_

Sinto um pouco de raiva dentro de mim. Como eu posso ser feliz sem ela? Eu jamais saberei. Não quero saber. Não me interessa mais ser feliz. Talvez seja egoísmo meu, querer que você esteja aqui mesmo tendo ido embora por não ser feliz ao meu lado.

Mas eu gostaria de ter tido ao menos uma chance de te fazer feliz. Ao menos uma esperança, por mais mínima que fosse. Ao menos poder ter continuado te vendo.

Será que você ainda se lembra de mim? Do tempo que passamos juntos? Do nosso amor? Você sabe que ainda sinto sua falta?

Suspiro, enquanto uma suave brisa leva meus cabelos para trás. No passado, eu acharia essa paisagem calma e pacífica, mas agora me parece tão melancólico. Como se nada mais existisse. Como se não houvesse nada além da falta que você me faz.

E realmente não há mais nada, pois isso é tudo o que meu coração pode sentir agora.

Forço um sorriso, por mais triste que ele seja. Agora tudo está realmente perdido, mesmo... Não vai importar pensar nisso ou não... Chorar ou não... Ou o que for que aconteça. Ela não vai voltar. Por mais que eu tenha acreditado nisso por algum tempo, essa é a verdade... Por mais que eu queira mentir para mim mesmo e acreditar nisso, sei muito bem a verdade, não há chance alguma de isso acontecer... E o simples pensar nisso é tão angustiante.

Tudo o que posso fazer agora é desejar boa sorte a ela, e mentir para mim mesmo que um dia ela estará de volta em nossa pensão.

"_Adeus."_

**xxxxxxxxx****XXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**

**Owari:** Não sei como eu consegui escrever algo tão angst! Pobre Yoh! T.T

Desculpem se é curta, escrevi isso porque deu vontade, e queria terminar hoje mesmo. ^^" Comecei às 5:00 da manhã, e agora são 6:30, e estou com sono. Então... É isso! ^^


End file.
